cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
News Ticker
As you continue to gain cookies in Cookie Clicker, different messages will appear at the top of the page. A full list is available at http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/main.js Cookie Based The following messages are based on the amount of cookies you have earned (total) and will no longer show after 10,100,000,000,000 cookies. They progress in order, only showing the one that best fits the amount of total cookies you have earned. Quotes and News Reports Random quotes and news reports will appear at the top of the screen as you get more workers. These will alternate with the messages above until you have earned a total of at least 10,000,000,000 cookies. The possible text when random is displayed can be seen by hovering over it. Random Chance Based These are headlines that are just really rare. Grandmapocalypse Based With the (re)addition of the Grandmapocalypse in version 1.03, there was also a few new relevant quotes and news reports. Upgrade Based These messages appear once you have bought certain upgrades. Achievement Based There are also some messages that are unlocked once you gain certain Achievements. Event Based These messages are only displayed when the season is in place. Most can only be activated via use of the Season Switcher upgrade. If the season is already active, at least 1,000 cookies need to be obtained for the corresponding messages to appear. Business Day The Business Day season has its own cookie based and building based messages. Pre-1.3 Titles *0 Cookies: "You feel like making cookies. But nobody wants to eat your cookies." *5 Cookies: "Your cookies are popular with your dog." *25 Cookies: "Your cookies are popular with your family." *50 Cookies: "Your cookies are popular in the neighboorhood." *100 Cookies: "Your cookies are renowned in the whole town!" *500 Cookies: "Your cookies are worth a lot of money." *2,000 Cookies: "Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard." *5,000 Cookies: "People come from very far away to get a taste of your cookies." *10,000: "Kings and queens from all over the world are enjoying your cookies." *17,000: "Your cookies have been named a part of the world wonders." *30,000:'' '"'Your cookies have been placed under government surveillance."'' *60,000:'' "The whole planet is enjoying your cookies!"'' *100,000: "Creatures from neighboring planets wish to try your cookies." *150,000'' - "Elder gods from the whole cosmos have awoken to taste your cookies."'' *250,000: "Your cookies have achieved sentience." *400,000: "The Universe has now turned into cookie dough, to the molecular level." *1,000,000: "A local news station runs a 10-minute segment about your cookies. Success!"(you win a cookie) *1,000,000,000: "it's time to stop playing" Trivia *Since the 4/5/2014 update, you actually earn a cookie upon getting 'you earned a cookie', but before the update you did not. *The quote "do not settle near portals,your children could become corrupted inside" could be a reference to the warp in Warhammer 40,000, where the beings of chaos live in portals and cause insanity and other ill effects. *The message "Cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy!" could be a reference to the Tay Zonday hit "Chocolate Rain". *Orteil accidently misspelled 'reindeer' as 'reindeers' at the release of the Christmas Update, hence the quote, "scholars debate regarding the plural of reindeer(s) in the midst of elven world war." *The quotes "If you could get some more cookies baked, that'd be great" and "So. About those TPS reports" are both references to the movie Office Space. * The quote "Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard." is a reference to the song "Milkshake" by Kelis. * Both quotes regarding the Business Day theme parks are references to the Rollercoaster Tycoon series * The quote "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." may refer to the Grandmapocalypse. * The quote "It's cookies all the way down!" is a reference to the popular saying "It's turtles all the way down!", possibly originating from Bertrand Russel attempting to convince an old woman that the world is not balanced on top of an infinite regression of turtles. *The quote "scientist predicts imminent cookie-related 'end of the world'" may be referring to the Grandmapocalypse Category:Gameplay